<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mfowethu othandekayo by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565238">Mfowethu othandekayo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mfowethu othandekayo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Indodana yakho yahlasela imfihlo yami, yagenca uFacebook wami yafunda nemiyalezo yami, futhi ngilindele -"<br/>"Kungani unesiqiniseko sokuthi bekuyimi?"<br/>"Ngoba ngiyazi ukuthi bekuyiyo!"<br/>"Kanjani?"<br/>"Ubu -"<br/>"Kungani ungasoli Tyrion?"<br/>"Ungangingenisi kulokhu! Ngingumsulwa nje odlula ngendlela -"<br/>"Thula!"<br/>"Umsizile! Kodwa ungumngani kaRobert futhi kusobala ukuthi kungenzeka -"<br/>"Ingabe wonke umuntu uzothula umoya!" Kudume uTywin, egqolozele ingane nengane, kube sengathi akanaso isiqiniseko sokuthi ngubani ozobeka intukuthelo yakhe phezu kokujiyile. UJaime ububule itiyetha, egqolozele phansi ezinyaweni zakhe ezingagqokile futhi wanikeza ukhaphethi ophambili ilambu lakhe lokufa elibi kakhulu. "Ubabekazi nomalume wakho bazobe bekhona emahoreni amathathu, futhi ngeke ngikumele nina abathathu nixabana kanjena! Cersei. Chaza."<br/>"Namuhla ekuseni ngingene kuFacebook wami ukuthola umyalezo ebengingakaze ngiwufunde, ngoba ukube benginawo bengizowukhumbula, bese ngiwuthola usuvele ubhalwe ukuthi ufundiwe kanti lokho kusho ukuthi kunomuntu obekhona ngenxa yami futhi -" kuye umuntu othile onengekile, iwele lakhe lagqolozela uJaime ngamakhaza, ngaphambi kokuphindela emuva ekamelweni lakhe nokushaya umnyango wavala, kakhulu.<br/>UTywin wagqolozela indodana yakhe ngayinye ngokulandelana. "Myekeni abe njalo. Nina nobabili - uma ngizwa ukuthi lokhu kuyiqiniso, futhi -"<br/>"Ungesabi, kucace bha ukuthi kungamanga angenangqondo -" kufaka uJaime, ehlikihla ubuthongo emehlweni akhe.<br/>"Ungangiphazamisi, Jaime." UTywin wambuka phansi naphezulu, wabe esecasukela ingane yakhe encane, ngaphambi kokuguqula izithende zakhe wehla nokwehla. "Manje lungisani. Nonke."</p><p>Ingadi yaseLannister kwakuyiphupho lengane eligcwaliseka; amahektare amabili ezihlahla zama-apula, insimu enezimbali, futhi, ngasemngceleni wezwe labo, umfudlana omncane - ogcwele izingcezu ezahlukahlukene zokuphila; i-hoop yebhasikidi eyisigwegwe kusukela ngesikhathi uTyrion ebheja uJaime ukuthi wayengakwazi ukwenza ama-chin-ups amathathu kuyo; izinsalela zendlu yesihlahla uCersei ayeziyalile futhi uJaime uchithe ihlobo ezama ukwakha - izingcezwana zamabhodi nezinzipho zisabambelele esiqwini; leso sichibi sotshani obomile obungapheli, lapho kwakukhona khona ichibi. Kodwa-ke uJaime Lannister wayehleli, izingalo zisongwe ngokukhululekile zizungeze imilenze edwetshiwe, osebeni olunodaka lomfula oshiwo, wayengacabangi ngobuningi bezinkumbulo eza nenjabulo ezungeze insimu, noma ngobubanzi obulethayo - cha, yena ngicabanga, ukuthi isihogo esihlasimulisayo engangifanele ukusidlala kanjani ngeSonto elizayo?<br/>Wayesabheke engakholelwa kulombhalo ovela kuRhaegar; Umdlalo wokuqala udlulele phambili ngeSonto elizayo. Ngizochaza ngokuhamba kwesikhathi. Zilungiselele.<br/>Kuhle. Ngoba lokho kumsizile kakhulu. Kwakungekhona ukuthi wayengenakho ukuzethemba okuphelele futhi okuphelele (nokuzikhukhumeza) emakhonweni akhe - yena, ngaphezu kwanoma yimuphi omunye umuntu ayemazi (ngaphandle kwelewele lakhe) ayekwenza - kodwa kwakungukuthi lokhu kwamasonto amabili okuqala emuva esikoleni ngemuva kwamaholidi bekungewona amahle kakhulu - ukubanjwa ngokungachazeki noBrienne Tarth, ukuthi udadewabo agxile endodeni yakhe ekudleni komunye wabangane bakhe abakhulu, ephoqelelwa ukuxhumana noMalume uKevan - futhi ngandlela thile ayithwese inani elimangazayo ngempela yengcindezi yebhola bekungeyona ukuphela kwayo. Kuthiwani uma izinto ngeCersei zikwenza nzima ukugxila kukaRobert? Kuthiwani uma ukubhaliswa okusha bekunganele ngokwanele? Kuthiwani uma uBrandon ebematasa kakhulu nabanye abafana ababili bethatheka yintombi yakhe ukuthi bangafaka okwanele kulo mdlalo?<br/>(Lezi zidalwa zamantombazane ziyinkimbinkimbi yonke into.)<br/>"Yini okusengqondweni yakho, mfowethu omkhulu? Ubaba ufuna wena ngaphakathi ukuze uzodla isidlo sasemini noGenna noKevan. Njengamanje, manje."<br/>UJaime waphenduka, wahwaqabala ubuso, wazitika ngotshani obusezinyaweni zakhe, ukubona uTyrion emi ngakuye, ebukeka ekhathazekile futhi emangele, njengoba wayehlala enza. Wayezizwa esindwa nje. Ubengenaso isikhathi esanele sokuzilungiselela ukuqhuma okwengeziwe kokuzethemba obekudingwa umdlalo ngamunye. Wayekhathazeka ngokukhuthazelela amakilasi esayensi noTarth esihogweni. Wayekhathazekile ngomngani wakhe, owayenenhliziyo yakhe inyathelwa ngasikhathi sinye ngudadewabo (ngamabomu) noLyanna Stark (engaqondile. Yize uLya ayeshisa ngokwanele ukuthi ibe yinkinga enkulu kangako). Ukuhlala neBitch Queen uqobo akuzange kusize ngalutho - futhi nokuhlaselwa okusha kwamaphupho (okwamenza wakhathazeka ngokuba kwakhe nengqondo); ubengakaze abe namaphupho phambilini, ingasaphathwa eyokungaqondakali imicabango yokulala ebusuku. Futhi manje bekufanele abhekane nezithukuthuku zikaCersei zokugenca kuFacebook kanye nezingane zakubo kababa wakhe.<br/>"Izinto nje. Ngithole umbhalo ovela kuPrince. Umdlalo omkhulu wokuvula ubizelwe iSonto - cha, hhayi kusasa - ngeSonto elizayo."<br/>UTyrion wayezihlalela eduze kwakhe, ebuka iribhoni elicwebezelayo lomsele wamanzi ngenhloso yokuthakazelisa. "Uyazi, Jaime, yini engakujabulisa?"<br/>"Ini?"<br/>"U-anti Genna uvele wawisa u-anyanisi kanti uKevan ucishe washelela kuwo."<br/>UJaime unikeze isigamu senhliziyo. Kwakunokuthile okuhlekisayo ngaleso sithombe, kepha wayengakwazi ukuzikholisa ukuthi bekufanele ukuthi ujabulise - kwesinye isikhathi bekungekho okufana nokuba nesilonda esihle, esidala - futhi ehlanganiswe neqembu lomusa wayenendlela ephelele indlela ephelele yokuzikhipha. Ulahle amehlo akhe otshanini, wabuye wabuyela emuva phambi kwakhe futhi. "Uyazi, ngivele ngizizwe ngingenangqondo. Ngathi ngikhumbula konke okubi okwake kwenzeka."<br/>"Ah," uTyrion wanqekuzisa ikhanda ngokuhlakanipha, ngozwela, ebeka isandla ehlombe likaJaime elishubile. "Ngiyakuqonda obhekene nakho." UJaime waphendukela kuye, kepha empeleni wafela ezindebeni zakhe - impela uTyrion wayekuqonda ukujabula kwentsha. Wayengumuntu omncane wezimbongolo ohlakaniphile esikoleni esiphakeme esigcwele izilima. "Ububi nje besikhathi sakho."<br/>"Wami ini?"<br/>"Isikhathi sabesilisa. Ngaleso sikhathi senyanga lapho konke kubonakala kungenathemba."<br/>UJaime uzithole esehleka, naphezu kwakhe. "Akuyona into leyo."<br/>"Ikona!" Kwaphikelela uTyrion, wasineka. "Futhi woza, ubheke ohlangothini oluqhakazile. Kungenzeka kudingeke ubhekane nezihlobo eziyiziphukuphuku -" Unikeze ukukhwehlela obezwakala kusolisa njengoCersei. "- kodwa awukakudluli okwethusayo - bekuyini, kusho wena - - ukubhuka ishelufu noWalder Frey noBrienne Tarth onegazi. Lo mdlalo uyinto enhle - noma ngabe umphumela uzomane ukwandise ukuthandwa kwakho futhi susa ingqondo yakho kwezinye izinto, futhi uyazi. "<br/>UJaime wanqekuzisa ikhanda, ecabanga abafowabo ngamagama engqondweni yakhe. Kwaba ukuphawula kukaBrienne Tarth okwamcasula, ukuthi ingqondo yakhe yayilokhu igxamalazile kuhle konyawo empandeni - wayeyinkomo embi, enesicefe, futhi wayidelela; kodwa ngandlela thile manje wezwa sengathi uvunyelwe kuphela ukumdelela. (wayengeke athi uyena ongamdelela - futhi into emnandi kunazo zonke ukuthi, wayezokwenza kahle kuphela, okwesabekayo ahlangane naye kanye noma kabili; kwakungeyona imicabango yayo esabekayo, namaphupho ezimbongolo ezazimonakalisile .) "Ngakwesokudla, kulungile. Uyazi ukuthi yini - ake siyobhekana nezihlobo."<br/>UTyrion wanqekuzisa ikhanda, basukuma, babuyela endaweni enkulu kakhulu (ngamazinga omunye umuntu) eLannister home. Abahlezi ngasetafuleni lasekhishini kwakunguTywin, uGenna, uKevan noCersei, ababefunda umagazini (mhlawumbe How To Be a Heartless Bitch - Teen Edition!) Futhi bengabanaki bonke abanye. UCersei wakwenza kakhulu lokho; kube sengathi unesikhundla esiphakeme kunaleso esimzungezile ngakho-ke akudingeki azikhathaze ngezinkinga zokubabheka noma zokukhuluma nabo njengokungathi babeleveli naye. Kwakunohlobo oluthile lwenkukhu oluzungezwe amazambane athosiwe, imifino ebilayo. UJaime udwebe isihlalo kude nodadewabo oyiwele ngangokunokwenzeka futhi wabe eseqala ukugcwalisa ipuleti lakhe njengokuphakeme, engenzi mnyakazo wokuqala ingxoxo.<br/>"Sindisa abanye," kukhononda uKevan ngemuva kwesikhashana, ebuka uJaime esafaka uphizi kupuleti lakhe eligxishiwe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>